Kappa
by Silverywolf
Summary: Kappa – A Vampire that dwelt in water usually ponds . It attacked livestock, such as cows and horses, and drags them into the water and devoured them. 35 GxS


Kappa – A Vampire that dwelt in water (usually ponds). It attacked livestock, such as cows and horses, and drags them into the water and devoured them.

The following text contains bad writing (mostly in skill), male x male sex and I don't know… something…

* * *

The day was like any other day, boring, with nothing to do but to sit in the bottom of the pond. The kappa inhabiting the pond was getting really tired of the endless boredom. He didn't like to just sit on his ass, when he could be doing something else. But when thinking about things to do, there were none. He couldn't even leave the pond because someone might see him and he didn't really want to lose his home or his life for that matter. No, he would have to wait until it was dark to leave the pond in search of food and entertainment. But waiting, wasn't the kappa's best qualities.

When the kappa was ready to die of boredom, he heard the sound of something entering the water. Immediately he looked up to see what the humans had thrown into his pond  
this time.

When the kappa inhabited the pond, decades ago, people used to throw all kind of things into the pond, but the kappa would not allow such acts to continue. So he threw the stuff back to the surface and it didn't take long for the people to stop throwing stuff into the pond, thinking the pond was cursed. But every now and then something made its way to the pond. Usually it was kids playing to see if the stuff they throw would actually came back, or something dropped in by accident. Sometimes the kappa returned it to the surface other times he ate it or kept it for himself.

This time it was a mirror. A simple, rounded mirror that human females usually used to stare vainly into it to examine their "perfect beauty" or pity the lack of it. Either way the kappa didn't really understand the purpose of mirrors, they showed the reflection of you the same as the surface of the water does. The kappa looked into the mirror knowing that a red haired man would look back at him.

He felt narcissistic as he looked at himself in the mirror. He knew he was handsome with his red eyes and hair which he didn't need to prove it to himself like the human females.

While he looked in the mirror he saw something shining behind him. The kappa turned to look at the surface and indeed something was shining very brightly.

The kappa could not resist his curiosity and carefully started to make his way close to the surface of the water. He didn't break the surface, in fear of being noticed. So he stayed just right under the surface and close to the bank.

Now he could see the source of the shine and it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. It was a being with golden hair that rivaled the sun itself with its brightness. The kappa could not see the beings face so he had to move. But as he was about to move the being turned and looked straight to where he was hiding, like the being knew he was there.

The kappa was mesmerized by the inhumanly violet eyes that were staring at him hard. He could not look away from those eyes, that were mocking and daring him to show himself. The owner of those eyes wanted the proof that he indeed was there and not an illusion created by the waves.

But the spell was broken as the being glanced to his left, loosing the eye contact.

Now the kappa could look at the whole being and shivered at the beauty of it. The golden hair high lined the gorgeous face of perfection. The kappa couldn't believe, that a mere man could be this beautiful, a being that had the features of a man but the beauty and the appearance of a god.

The god-like being was wearing robes of a high ranked priest, a sanzo if the kappa remembered right.

The kappa looked as the golden haired Sanzo turned to his left. He saw four men approaching the priest, robbers no doubt. But he didn't move from his hiding place, only watched as the robbers drew nearer to the priest.

For some reason the kappa did not panic as the robbers took out clubs and knifes and threatened the being to give all his valuables and his body to them, which angered him greatly.

It wasn't that he didn't care for the priest. No, it was like he knew the being did not need his or anyone's help. He was proven right when the robbers were thrown away, one right after the other, as they closed in on the Sanzo. For a human it would have been somewhat hazy to see the quick blows used by the priest. But for the kappa, it was easy to see every detail of the beings flawless movements, with his demon eyes.

The robbers had no chance against the priest, as they tried again to close in on him. But froze in their steps as the priest took out a gun and without hesitation shoot one of the robbers right pass his head.

The kappa saw immediately that the bullet missed on purpose as the beings hand was as steady as if it was a hand of a statue. The robbers took off immediately after they recovered from the shock the bullet had caused.

The priest watched as the robbers ran away. Then he put his gun into his robes, took out a carton of red Marlboro, snatched one cigarette between his lips and lit it. He took a deep draught and exhaled the smoke slowly from his lungs and the tension that had surrounded him.

The kappa watched in fascination at the small changes, which would have been missed by the human eyes, took over the beings frame. How it relaxed.

Oh, how the kappa longed for the being to be in his arms, to beg him to take him, to threat him like the god he was. But he could not yet take the priest as his own, for he would be dead the moment he broke the surface.

The kappa was no fool. Even though the priest seemed and in fact was relaxed, he knew. Somehow he knew the kappa was there, though he might not know what he was, but by the look of it he didn't really care. For, he was ready to shoot anything that came out of the water without a second tought. The robbers had only been a warning to him to not even try.

The kappa was not worried he would get the priest tonight. And with that thought he returned to the bottom of the pond, to wait for the night to come…

Thick clouds covered the night sky, dimming the shine of the moon. The night was dark, just perfect for the kappa. He rose from the water to the road where he had seen his golden haired god. He took a deep inhale trough his nose filling his insides with different smells, finding a particularly rewarding smell. The priests scent filled him with lust. His lips grew into a grin. Starting to walk towards the nearby town, the kappa could feel the priest's godly presence in his mind, daring him to find the object of his desire.

It didn't take long for the kappa to find the inn where his Sanzo was resting. Peeking through a window he saw his precious being lying on the bed barely asleep. The kappa waited for his lovely being to be fully asleep, before he silently made his way to the room through the window. Without waking up his prey the kappa stepped next to the golden haired beauty. Taking in all he could, before he sealed his lips with his god. The forbidden taste of bittersweet on those soft lips maddened him. And as he slipped his tongue passed those full lips, into the warmth of the sleeping beauty, his whole body was in pure ecstasy.

But the feeling did not last as he felt sharp teeth came down on his tongue, biting so hard that it made a cut from which blood poured into the priests mouth.

As Sanzo tasted the metallic taste of blood on his tongue he let go of the tongue that had violated his mouth. Quickly opening his eyes, the priest tried to shove the body hovering over him away at the same time he tried to take his gun from under the pillow.

But he was too slow, as the demon grabbed both of his hands by the wrists. The golden haired beauty felt himself trapped by the thing. The red eyed demon sealed his legs under its heavy body and pushed his hands over his head, with such strength that it made the resistance coming from the priest seem like nothing. Glaring at the demon on top of him, the priest opened his mouth to demand it to let him go. But the words were muffled by the demons hungry mouth that attacked him again.

The bloodied tongue began to violate his mouth again, but this time the priest couldn't bite into it. Eyes slightly narrowing the priest noticed that he couldn't move. Hardening his glare his golden beauty tried to will his body to move, but it didn't listen to him. And then a new sensation took over his body like a wave. The intruders tongue in the mouth, that was stroking his roof of his mouth with the tip, was sending shocks of ticklish pleasure throughout his body, along with the wandering hand that was on his hip.

He tried to hold the moans in his throat but failed miserably. As the moans finally left his throat, the demon pulled away from the "one-sided" kiss and the priest's pleasurable voices filled the room. This angered the priest, for he knew the demon had done that on purpose and was humiliated by it.

The red eyed demon was smiling down at the priest, entertained by the eyes that chanced emotions from pleasure to anger and humiliation and then they began drowsy sleepy and just before they closed the kappa saw a flash of lust in those deep violet eyes.

Weightless, that was how Sanzo felt when he began to awake. Opening his eyes he saw water, he was surrounded by water. He was sinking, but he didn't panic. Though in his early childhood he had almost drowned, but he was not afraid. He didn't even notice that he was breathing. In this calm state he was in he began to notice things like arms around his waist pulling him deep into the water. He found them somewhat comforting in away that made him feel safe. He also noticed that he could move again and he moved his hands to rest on the arms that were holding him.

He knew the arms belonged to the red eyed demon, but he didn't care. Instead of hating or dispraising the demon, he found himself not having any kind of emotion towards the demon, getting lost into his thoughts; the priest didn't notice that they had stopped. Until he felt himself being put down to lay on something very soft. He wasn't given time to think about the thing he was lying on as smooth hands began to caress his clothed body, making jolts of pleasure run trough his body. Though the hands roaming his body felt agonizingly good, he didn't want to just give in to the pleasure, to be the demon's bitch. He hadn't asked for it and the demon certainly hadn't asked if he wanted it. So even if it felt unbearably amazing he wouldn't submit that easily. Especially now, that he could control his body.

Sanzo grabbed the hand that was sneakily making its way under his robes, surprising the kappa, who lifted his face to stare into claiming violet eyes. They stared hard at each other, until a satisfied smirk formed on the kappa's lips, accepting the challenge. The kappa that was in between Sanzos legs brought his hips down to rub his semi-hard erection against the priest's groin awakening the sex hidden in the robes. Feeling his sex reach to the kappa's simulation, he cursed his body in his mind. Sanzo let go of the demons hand and with all his strength he pushed the demon away from him by its shoulders. But this did little to the kappa; in fact it only urged him on even more.

And in a blink of an eye the kappa took the priest's arms into his other hand, while the other disappeared into the robes.

Sanzos eyes widened as he felt a hand caress his now hardening erection. He tried to kick the demon off of him, but the kappa dodged the kick with ease. But Sanzo wouldn't give up and so he started to twist and turn his upper body to get away from the fondling hand. This action caused the kappa to sigh in frustration. Yes, he liked it when his prey fought a little but right now he didn't want to play this game, they could do it some other time, because right now he was hungry and he wanted the priest.

The kappa took his hand out of the robe, caught the priest hand in to both of his and twisted them behind Sanzo's back making the violet eyed god to arch his back. With one hand the kappa held his prey's hand in place while he tugged the robes off revealing the hard erection it had hidden. The demon didn't wait and took the rod into his mouth devouring it whole.

A cry of shock left the godly lips as the sudden source of heat surprised the priest. Small moans passed Sanzo's lips as the heat began to increase and spread around his body. Unwillingly he closed his eyes as sparks of pleasure filled his mind, while the hungry demon was eating him up. The heat made his insides boil and a sensation like no other was pressuring him further to the edge, to the point bursting. He couldn't even hear his own voice as it cried in pleasure. Arching his back as his agonized moans begged for release that was finally granted to him, a climax so intense Sanzo thought he would lose his sanity, which he later on realized he did.

The kappa eagerly drank the sweet essence offered to him. After sucking the last drop of the juice, the kappa feasted his eyes on his god, who was still blinded by the ecstasy of his orgasm. Using this time to his advantage, the kappa let go of the hands he was holding and brought his hands to cub the manly ass and slipped one of his fingers between the buttocks and buried it deep in to the warmth of the priests rectum. A silent gasp was heard but the red haired demon saw that Sanzo was yet to fully understand what was happening and by the looks of it he would awake to awareness just in time. The demons finger violated the priest's anus in a gentle way and as he heard small sounds coming from his golden beauty he added another finger. Stroking tenderly at the rectum walls with his fingers as he suddenly heard a pleasing moan and added a third finger and started to slide them in and out, stretching the opening with his caressing.

As the moans began to be more lustful the kappa took out his fingers and quickly discarded his own clothes. The kappa noticed the awareness was making its way back into Sanzos eyes. The red demon brought his body up to hover above the priest and closed in to kiss the priests full lips. The sweet tender kiss turned into a passionate battle of tongues as Sanzo joined in.

Wanting more of that intense pleasure Sanzo arched his back and lifted his hip to meet with the kappa's.

Understanding the other's needs the kappa lowered his hips and started to rub his still erect erection to Sanzo's rapidly stiffening one. The demon swallowed the moans of pleasure that rolled out of his priest's mouth.

The heated rubbing of their erections was leaving Sanzo burning again; he wanted more and sure as hell was going to get it. Sanzo broke the kiss, shifted his weight and he turned around stunning the demon for a moment. But Sanzo didn't lose any time as he was getting hotter with every passing minute. Raising his hips up he moved a little forward and with the help of his hand he guided the demon's hard rod to his entrance and as he felt the tip on his entrance he dropped himself on the demons hardness. Without feeling any pain as the stiff hotness filled his insides, Sanzo let out a satisfying cry of contentment.

The kappa was once again mesmerized by the godly being, who looked exotically erotic. Losing the last bits of self control he had had left the red eyed demon slammed his manhood deeper inside the priest earning a gasp from his golden beauty. Not being able to stand being on the bottom the kappa turned them back around and slid in more to the warm cave, taking on a suitable rhythm for his thrusts.

Sanzo was not satisfied with the slow torture's pace of the thrusts and began to move his hips, demanding the kappa to move faster, and it did. The inhumanly quick pace was heating the fire that burned Sanzo inside out with need. Needing more skin contact Sanzo wrapped his hands around the kappa and brought the hard body to meet his. Sanzo could feel the rapidly growing pressure tightening around his abdomen. The hard thrusts were filling him deeper as the kappa quickened the pace. Sanzo was so close to his climax it was agonizing him; his painfully hard sex was already leaking its juices.

The kappa saw the agony his priest was in and touched the leaking member.

That small caress was enough to send Sanzo over the edge as waves of white pleasure washed over him. His climax was now even more intense as he felt the throbbing rod inside him burst itself into him. The blissful sensation momentarily blinded him and he could only feel the kappa's hands touching him tenderly. He felt its tongue ticklishly licking his seed from his stomach.

After lapping up the juices the kappa made his way to lie next to his god, nuzzling his neck and taking in the sweet scent that was glowing from the priest. Oh, how he wanted this to continue for eternity but that was not possible because he knew that once his blood's simulating affects would wear off his Sanzo, he would probably survive the priest's rage, but right now he didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to enjoy the time he had with his golden god. And with that he rose to kiss Sanzo and let his hand wonder and to this Sanzo was only happy to respond.

* * *

**There! Now please KILL ME and throw me cookies!**


End file.
